fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FlashWally22
Welcome Hi, welcome to the FlashWally22! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 16:42, February 25, 2015 (UTC) First of all, welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy your stay here. You should talk to F and A about joining Magnasium Dark matter. Here is her talk page User Talk:Forever And Always.White(Arg.Homework) 22:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki. I hope you enjoy your time here. I'm sorry for your loss :( Anyway, I have no problem with your Death Denier Magic- well, mostly. "While a Death Denier Mage walks the Earth once more they can not be harmed by any form of infliction except the one that killed them." That can be extremely powerful- so please remove it. Also, I wouldn't use elemental magic in this thing, cuz it could end up as basically another slayer magic- because you can die from almost any element, like being buried in earth, drowned, immolated, hit by a lightning bolt, etc. Anyway, if you can fix those, you're good to go. Also, can you sign your posts with four '~', please? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:38, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, is Death Denier Magic a Lost Magic? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't know Perchan , I'm kinda new at this. And I just wanted to make a magic that allowed the dead a little more time to reach their heart's truest goal. I made a few revisions, here . Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:13, February 27, 2015 (UTC) @perchan do you mean I can go ahead and make the five chinese spirit keys? Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC) For your Bird Creation Magic, just use Summoning Magic instead, there's no real need to make it when Summoning Magic can do the same thing. And your blog page has been deleted, don't worry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, it's up to you, and what you decide to theme your character after. However, if you're looking for something strong, use Heavenly Body Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Yo Yo, welcome to the wiki. I'm sorry for the delayed response, but I've had exams this week and was occupied. Also, just to note, always sign your posts so people can reply quickly. Feel free to shoot your questions my way, but if they pertain to magic, they go to Perchan, and if it pertains to article formatting, it goes to LastationLover5000 (aka Aha). Anywho, welcome to the FTF. 15:38:05 Fri just an FYI, most of the Molding Magics are Free Use, there are a few that you either need permission for or just outright can't use, but my Fire-Make is one of the ones that are free use Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use Palm Magic. Anyway, for your story, it's up to you to decide where it goes and what you call it, I can't decide for you since it's yours. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC) So it's basically Shamanism from Shaman King? If you can change the concept up and give it a new name, sure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) As long as you don't call them actual gods, you should be fine, that sounds good. And for the template on dragon soul, just copy the source and change the members and whatnot, there is no name for it really. And you don't have to make a page for Selkies unless you want other people to use them as well. And Familiars are defined as summoned creatures, so they can't exist independent of the user unless under some special circumstances. And it's up to you, really; but I suppose you could make it a variant of Sealing Magic- nobody owns that page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:50, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead; sorry for the late answer. [[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 01:29, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Rain by itself as a magic shouldn't really need to exist- just make it a type of Water Magic spells. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:35, March 7, 2015 (UTC)